plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goalie Star
|weapon/GW = Ice Puck Cannon |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Goalie Star GW2.png |health/GW2 = 200 |variant of/GW2 = All-Star |weapon/GW2 = Ice Puck Cannon |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Goalie Star is the Rare ice variant of the All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Goalie Star always gives his team a chance to win. Even off the ice, he tends to stand in front of fast moving projectiles. In-game description His Ice Puck Cannon slows, and eventually freezes Plants right in their tracks! AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon Its primary weapon is the Ice Puck Cannon, which freezes plants after a certain amount of shots. It also fires quicker than the All-Star's Football Cannon, but it deals less damage. It also can fire the longest, being able to fire up to 15 seconds straight (with upgrades), which is a guaranteed kill to almost any plant. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades A Cooler Cooler The Cooler Cooler chills every puck before launch thus resulting in an overall heat reduction when firing. Harder Pucks Damage is increased from using harder and icier pucks. Ice Coated Chassis The ice coated chassis reduces venting time when weapon does overheat. Strategies This class is good to use if you frequently struggle with weapon overheating. While the Ice Puck Cannon suffers from a slight decrease in damage, its rate of fire is unaffected and it sports an unrivaled overheat time, being the slowest in the game, meaning that you can sustain fire for an incredible amount of time. The Goalie Star excels at laying down oppressive fire at choke-points and hallways as the longer overheat time means less pauses in your firing. Harassing fire is also an option as the sheer amount of pucks you can fire before overheating means you can (with proper aim and some luck) give Cacti some real problems. The Goalie Star's final perk is its freezing ability which allows you to immobilize plants if you hit them enough, allowing you and your allies to finish them off, Peashooters in particular which rely on speed to dodge incoming damage, will be totally helpless if frozen. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Increased ranged damage ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery Goalie.png|Stickerbook Team Vanquish.jpg|A Goalie Star with a Baseball Star in a teaser for Team Vanquish mode Goalie star.jpg|A Goalie Star being customized ZombieCupHockey.jpg|Two Goalie Stars in a parody Goalie Star and Sunflower.jpg|A Goalie Star figure with a Sunflower figure Goalie.JPG|HD Goalie Star Trivia *This variant is one of two Hockey-themed All-Star variants, with the other being the Hockey Star. *His weapon has the longest overheat time, being able to fire a total of 107 shots before overheating. *Before the Legends of the Lawn DLC, his weapon was able to fire for up to 30 seconds straight without overheating due to a programming error, making him very overpowered compared to the other variants. This has now been patched to five seconds without upgrades. *People may recognize the mask from the movie "Silence of the Lambs." **It could also resemble the mask Jason Voorhees wears in Friday the 13th. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:All-Star variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Ice variants Category:Rare variants Category:Immobilizing zombies